


Records After Dark: A FE Drabble Collection

by cdra



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Bad Hentai Doujin Scenarios, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdra/pseuds/cdra
Summary: The "after hours" special edition of my Wartime Records drabble collection. By which I mean, this is a collection of the most shameless, pointless, often out-of-context garbage I can bear to share with you all.





	1. hentai forest shenanigans: seth/ephraim

**Author's Note:**

> "Hentai forest shenanigans" is a whole continuity that I doubt will actually get written... the general idea is that Eirika finds out that this special herb that they need grows in a particular magic forest, which turns out to be something straight out of a hentai when Ephraim goes off (alone, like he does) to investigate it. Seth and Eirika go after him but Eirika ends up really affected by the atmosphere; Seth ends up here after going in alone after Ephraim.
> 
> ...Out-of-context, indeed.

He doesn’t  _ mean  _ to compare them, but it’s unavoidable; Ephraim is much rougher than his sister, not hesitating to press himself against Seth and take what the debaucherous atmosphere pushes him to desire. Eirika was gentle even in that, even if she wanted just as badly; Ephraim, somehow, owns this, even the glazed look in his eyes and the deep moans escaping his throat. They both have a commanding presence to them, and Seth can’t deny Ephraim either—no, not just that, but with how Eirika’s incident already wore him thin, isn’t he slipping even  _ more  _ easily for Ephraim? It’d be easier to just say it was the spells on this cursed ground.

But that’s just the thing: Seth  _ can’t  _ fight Ephraim and win consistently, even if he  _ isn’t  _ strung thin, even if Ephraim  _ doesn’t  _ somehow seem stronger than ever with the effects of whatever drug is fogging up both of their minds. He’d never so much as imagined himself lying with a man but here he is, with the very king of Renais straddling his body, obscenely rocking his hips to fuck himself on Seth’s length. Where Seth can’t even bring himself to think of what happened with Eirika as  _ sex _ , this feels far more like  _ fucking _ , being lost in pleasure for pleasure’s sake, being transfixed on how fearlessly Ephraim, in his daze, chases his own satisfaction.

The fuzzy part of Seth’s brain keeps getting steadily louder, from a low rumble as he strode deeper into the forest into a roar now, and he  _ wants  _ to make Ephraim feel good—if it were as simple as doing so to release him from this spell, Seth could lean into that, but he knows better this time. It’s not like with Eirika, where the siren call of the forest could be shushed away once the urge was placated; Ephraim, and Seth as well, is lost in something that only grows stronger and more heady whenever that sticky-sweet liquid gets involved. He realized that it’s a drug but as soon as Ephraim got the upper hand the battle was lost; Seth finds himself begging, breathless prayers of “majesty, please,” as his fingertips dig into the flesh of Ephraim’s thighs, but the louder the haze in his head gets, the more he’s not sure just  _ what  _ he’s begging for anymore.


	2. hentai supports: seth/eirika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice a trend of "hentai supports" here, where when you support two units in FEH, they end up hopelessly sexually attracted to each other.
> 
> ...I really like trashing on Seth because he's a good boy.

He’s fought so hard against the siren song in his thoughts, but even Seth has his limits; he’s only human, too. It started simple and easy to ignore but as the urges grow louder so do they grow more sensible, as if trying to convince him—it began illogical and basal but now, now it appeals sinfully to his loyal heart, whispering of how he could _serve_ them, give himself completely, body and mind, to them and their whims. And indeed, Eirika’s whims have grown sinful, likely affected by the same debaucherous desires that tug at Seth; she’s ended up pulling him close before, whining and begging, and he’s been forced to give in for her sake, even if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

But his will to fight is gone, snapped somewhere in his frayed mind; now, Seth is on his knees before he knows it, holding the princess’s hand in his own, breathing heavily through parted lips. It’s pushed too hard, the desire and need has grown too loud—Seth’s eyes are half-lidded, hardly aware of what he’s doing.

“Your highness,” he says, breathless; he kisses her knuckles, rationality drained from his actions. “I wish for nothing other than to serve you. If this body can be of use to that end, then it is yours.” His other hand drifts up Eirika’s outer thigh, fingers nudging the hem of her skirt.

“If you would allow it,” Seth holds her reverently, careful though he _knows_ how affected she is by this same madness; he’s gone, yes, but that has not changed how precious she is to him, both as a princess and as a woman. “I would be honored to pleasure you, in any way you desire.”


	3. abo: ephraim/lyon/eirika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No incest here, just an omega Lyon and alpha twins.
> 
> ...I really love Lyon y'all he deserves so much better than lazy half-smut

Why—why does it have to happen  _ now? _  Lyon’s used to it by now, the painful heat that cycles in every few weeks, but this is worse than it’s ever been before. It always comes with arousal but this level of it is beyond shameful; even the touch of his bedsheets makes him squirm, and no matter what he tries, he just can’t get rid of their smell from his chambers.

He’d never realized just how powerful their scents could become, when he’s wired to detect them; Eirika’s always smelled clear and faintly floral while Ephraim is dark and lightly spiced, but now both seem to overwhelm him even when Lyon is  _ certain  _ he’s channeled an impossible amount of nervous energy into cleaning his sheets, his robes,  _ anything  _ that could still possibly carry the twins’ essence.

And yet, it’s not helping—the fits still come on and he ends up curled up on his side, panting desperately to keep from overheating, thrusting into his own hand in a futile effort to do away with any fraction of the burning sensation. His lavender hair falls in a tangle over his eyes, as if it could begin to hide his shame, and he clenches his teeth to keep any names from slipping through.

(His control has been weak; it wasn’t too many hours ago that he was whining to his retainer who’d come to ensure he was alright, pathetically begging "please, Eirika, Ephraim, I can’t take it, bring them to me,  _ please _ —” even though it’s improper for anyone to see him this way, even fellow royalty. Of course, he doesn’t want to be this weak, either, but his body won’t let him fake it.)

(...)

Gods, he could get high just on their scents, mixing together into something intoxicating and overwhelming; Lyon’s eyelids flutter as he melts into Eirika’s support behind him. Her fingers guide his chin, force him to look at Ephraim—judging by the hunger burning in those gemstone eyes, he’s no better off than Lyon. He doesn’t waste time getting his mouth onto Lyon’s neck as Eirika gently pushes for Lyon to bare it further—they’re a seamless pair, and it isn’t as though Lyon could do anything other than gasp and moan if it were even just  _ one  _ of them having their way with him.


	4. aphrodisiacs: valter/eirika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Valter is a terrible human being (and thus this is pretty non-consensual) and there is also Inappropriate Use Of Wyvern in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have terrible tastes and I embrace this fact.

She’s quite a sight, like this. She’s been a sight from the moment Valter laid eyes on her, of course, but his taste for Eirika had only grown stronger the more she evaded him.

Isn’t it natural, then, that finally seeing her break would be absolutely  _ delicious? _

He grabs her hair, a disheveled mess of azure—even now, there’s the slightest light of defiance sparking in her eyes, even if she can barely keep her eyes open to glare, is barely keeping her expression from slipping into one of mindless ecstacy. It’s a lovely look—her keeping him at the very edge of satisfaction, even if it’d be easier for her to just give in, it’s far too much fun.

“You keep surprising me with your insistence, wench,” he half-growls, lips cocked into a sickening smirk. “My dear wyvern’s pheromones have to be driving you mad, but you’ll still waste energy glaring at me… what a delightful mark you’ve been.” He glances up at the beast, watches as it deliberately licks at the princess’s slit, pressing its thick tongue in whenever it can. “He seems to really be enjoying you, don’t you think? I wonder… how much longer can you deny that you’re enjoying it, too?”

She clenches her teeth, body shivering over his as if she’s really hiding anything at all. She can’t truly struggle from her binds, can’t do anything at all but let this happen—and yet, she still resists. “How could i be…  _ enjoying  _ something like this…? you… beast…”

Valter simply laughs, a wild sound, and pushes a thumb into Eirika’s mouth; “Still trying to bite with words? But your body’s practically  _ begging  _ for more—which should i believe, I wonder?”


	5. hentai supports: valter/eirika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Valter being a terrible human being and incredibly dubious consent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE REALLY TERRIBLE TASTES.
> 
> Same hentai supports concept, where supporting units makes them uncontrollably attracted to each other even if that's Horrible.

She doesn’t want this. Even though it won’t stop haunting her thoughts, she doesn’t want it—Valter is  _ vile _ , a disgusting beast of a man, and there’s no part of her in her right mind that would  _ want  _ him. Yet want him she does, or at least, her body does, helplessly obedient to the intrusive thoughts; it’s the fault of some foul magic, no doubt that spell the summoner placed on her saying it was necessary for their success in the coming battles, not  _ her  _ at all.

And yet, held down by that beast with his fangs bared in a grin, shamelessly touching her just to force her body to betray her with a shock of pleasure—all Eirika wants to do is run, fight back, anything, but something pulses repeatedly in her mind as if trying to drown out all resistance within her.

“Yes, keep fighting it to the bitter end, Eirika,” he purrs, voice dripping with venom and lust; “The longer you resist, the sweeter it will be when you finally break.”

The pulses in her head take the form of words: give in, let him master you, drown in the pleasure of obedience. She shakes her head, still forcing a snarl onto her features even as Valter’s fingers press inside of her idly; her body won’t listen to her anymore, hips shifting in a silent plea for more, pleasant sensations pressuring her thoughts to stay quiet.

It’s the feeling of him inside her that finally breaks her, so forceful and hot that it finally snaps the threads of reason she’d been clinging to; it’s so  _ good _ , so  _ right _ , it’s hard to rationalize why she was resisting so hard to begin with. She moans shamelessly, overcome by the tremors of pleasure that wrack her body and mind; if giving in feels like  _ this _ , then it doesn’t make sense to fight it anymore.


	6. aphrodisiacs: (corrupt!)lyon/ephraim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for dubious consent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ephraim was pretending to be Eirika and somehow got drugged and kidnapped by some people, so Lyon came after him? But also Lyon is still kind of corrupted after all the stuff with the demon king and sometimes slips back into that kind of Bad Mode? I don't know, threadbare hentai scenarios, man.

Times like these the corroded part of him shows through; Lyon’s always been weak but sin sings a stronger song than ever now that some part of him is forever colored by demonic magic. Ephraim like this is the picture of sin, the ugly cocktail of Lyon’s envy and lust: wearing Eirika’s clothes, hair disheveled, skin flushed, eyes glazed and sluggish with the effects of the drug still in his system.

Lyon’s first concern should be to get his friend out safely, away from any stragglers who might send for reinforcements; bandits are always more organized than Lyon expects, and while this shack is remote it isn’t safe by any means. But his heart’s turned dark in an instant; Ephraim’s arousal is obvious, and the temptation to take advantage of it overwhelms Lyon’s mind.

“Ly...on…?” Ephraim has to work to enunciate the syllables of his name, only to slip into a gasp as Lyon’s fingertips glide up his thighs. The mage feels himself smirking, but it isn’t quite him—he’s drowning in his own darkness as the residual corruption in his heart takes over.

His throat vibrates with a hum, and Lyon sighs into the crook of Ephraim’s neck. “It wouldn’t be fair to leave you in such a state, would it…? Besides, seeing you like this… i can’t help but indulge…” his voice isn’t quite right either, too deep into his chest,  _ powerful  _ in a way Lyon never has been.

“Lyon… wait…” Ephraim reaches up, tries to get a grip on Lyon’s wrist as if to stop him, but it doesn’t succeed; Lyon kisses at his neck and he melts instead, too far gone, too pathetically needy. It’s fantastic—there’s a sensation of power that flares over Lyon’s chest, intoxicates him with the dark poison even further.


End file.
